Memoirs of a Priestess
by Mavican
Summary: As a priestess, Kagome has forsaken the way of an ordinary woman. She is bound by her duty to not fall in love, nor experience the joys of intimacy. Day by day, she keeps record of her experiences, hoping to one day find meaning through the worn pages of her diary. To her dismay and relief, the arrival of a certain Daiyoukai changes her life. DISCONTINUED.


Memoirs

Sun's Height 16, 1502

I never thought that an encounter with a demon would be…special. This evening, Rin, one of the village children, ran to me, frantic about a demon she spotted in the forest.

It wasn't hard to believe. As of recently, Kikyo, the priestess in the nearest village, entrusted me with the Sacred Jewel. Supposedly, she wanted to live the life of an ordinary woman, but I knew the truth.

She had fallen in love, with a half-breed no less, and she couldn't perform her duty properly while her heart was consumed.

Demons in every corner of the region sought after the Jewel. It was a source of infinite power, for good and for evil. Not to mention she didn't have a choice but to give it to me. There wasn't anyone else in the region to take it off her hands. Only beings with immense spiritual prowess could handle the Jewel, Kikyo, myself, and Tsubaki- a dark priestess that would only use it for evil purposes.

So, I was basically stuck with it, bound by my oath to keep peace in my village. Not many people were excited about the fact that the Sacred Jewel would draw demons and trouble to our homes, but thus far I hadn't had any trouble. Kikyo was one or two years older than I was and had far more experience than I did when it came to battling demons. I never considered myself her equal, but no extent of training prepared me for what I saw today…who I saw today.

I decided that I would nip the demon problem in the bud- at least go investigate what the little girl was so worked up about. I sent her home since nightfall was approaching.

I didn't want her to see me kill this demon.

I prepped my bow and quiver, biting my lower lip apprehensively as I made my way down to the mouth of the river, the part of the forest where the demon was last seen.

I prayed to Kami that it was a fox kit or a goblin of some kind, something that was easy to kill, easy to hit. I didn't want a prolonged battle to ensue.

However, the more I walked, the more my sight picked up on traces of blood…lots of blood.

Whatever it was, it had to have been dead…long since dead.

I put away my arrow and slung my bow over my shoulder, continuing to follow the blood trail closely. I just needed to be sure that it really was dead.

It got to a point to where the sun's light was dying over the horizon, a few stray rays piercing the shrubbery of the forest to provide light.

It wasn't too dark, not yet. My steps were slow…cautious, but I didn't know that I wasn't going to be ready…ready for what I was going to be face with.

I nearly choked on the sight.

It was no…ordinary demon. It was on its back, unconscious, eyes closed tightly, but even from that distance I saw that it was breathing. Rather, I saw that he was breathing.

I stuck close to a tree, fingers digging into the bark as I peeked out nervously at him. The blood trail was stemming from his left arm…it was missing, cut off during a fight, I guess, and he lost a lot of blood.

It was probably for the best.

Demons like him, Daiyoukai such as himself, weren't easy to bring down. They were the elite of demons, but it wasn't apparent that he was after the Sacred Jewel. He looked like he simply wanted a place to rest from battle, a place where he wouldn't be bothered by his demonic kind.

He was right, if that was the case.

This area was demon free, thanks to Kikyo and I but…

What was I to do?

The sensible thing to do was to allow him to die, but my heart felt otherwise.

I quickly turned and walked away before I could talk myself out of not leaving him to his dismal fate.

It was for the best, for my village, and for the Sacred Jewel.

Sun's Height 18, 1502

Today, one of the fisherman caught a small kit in his barn trying to steal something to eat. He beat the poor thing, savagely, almost to the point where he wasn't moving.

The fear of demons was growing, and with fear accompanied cruelty.

But I am no different, am I?

I bandaged the kit up, Shippo, he said his name was. He was going to be alright, minus a few scrapes and bruises. He was just hungry, really hungry.

He had no ill intent, and he was just a child. I decided to let him stay, just for a little while, until he fully recovered.

He even played along with the village children well.

No matter how I tried to forget though, the demon from two days before was on my mind, burned into my memory, long, silver hair, a red and white kimono with a fur over it, and partially destroyed armor. I remember a sword being strapped to his golden and blue obi, and most memorable of all, his blood stained left sleeve.

I was drawn back to the place, drawn after telling so many of the other villagers to stay clear of the area, that it was dangerous there.

I simply wanted to see if he was dead yet. I cautiously approached him, following the darkened blood splatters until they led me to him…But he wasn't lying out anymore. His back was rested against the trunk of a tree, fingers wrapped tightly around the stained sleeve, his eyes shut.

He survived.

I inhaled a breath, biting by tongue.

He was alive and recovering.

It was best to take him out, at least while he wasn't fully recovered. I notched an arrow onto my bow and pulled back until the string grew taut. He couldn't see me…but I could see him.

At least, I thought he couldn't see me.

His eyes opened, golden optics sliding in my direction.

He was no position to move, and he realized it, at least that's what it looked like.

I had the drop on him.

My fingers began to tremble, for I don't know what reason. They always did whenever I was about to take a life.

Like I'm forcing myself to do something I don't want to do.

He still stared at me, predatory eyes focused intently on me, like he was waiting, waiting for me to make a decision.

My heart thumped wildly in my chest, threatening to spill out. I have to do this…I have to, for my sake and the sake of the village, I thought.

His face showed no sign of fear, and despite his serious injury, he had no signs of pain.

He can't see me…but he knows I'm here. He knows. No matter how I'm hidden...he knows.

Sun's Height 19, 1502

That fateful day, I didn't have the strength to kill him. I didn't. For whatever reason, I didn't, and I hoped I made the right decision.

Today, Rin went down there to play, against my warning to the entire village. She returned, humming to herself, flowers in hand.

When I asked her about it, she said they were gifts for the silver-haired man.

It was him…and he didn't take the little girl's life.

Out of my best interest, I headed down there. A bucket of water in hand. He'd need it, I suspected. After being there for four days, he was probably thirsty. Rather than hiding this time, I simply walked, stepping into the portion of the woods he resided in. He was in the same spot before, eyes closed, back pressed against the tree.

This time though, he wasn't clutching his left sleeve. It probably wasn't hurting as much.

I stopped shortly before I reached him, my heart pounding in my chest. I wasn't stupid though. I had my bow and arrows with me, but I hoped I didn't need them. I failed to kill him once before.

"Mind your own business, woman…"

He was speaking to me, his tone laced with fatigue, cold and foreboding…a sinister undertone to it.

He wasn't interested in killing me, but that didn't mean he wouldn't.

It explained why Rin came back unscathed.

I gazed at him for the longest while before daring to near him, setting the water at his side.

What am I doing?, I screamed to myself, over and over, settling down on my knees beside him, but not too close…simply in his arms reach. I shifted the bucket closer to him, though he didn't make a move towards it. His eyes remained locked on my own.

He. Was. Dangerous. I could feel it in his aura. He was becoming stronger at an almost alarming rate, and though he was still gravely injured, he wasn't defenseless.

Horror dawned on me.

That night, when I had my arrow pointed towards him, I wouldn't have been able to kill him. I would have just been digging my own grave.

I couldn't kill him. I couldn't, and I doubted Kikyo could.

I doubted any mortal could.

Thank Kami I didn't try to.

I didn't know what to say. I couldn't speak. My brows furrowed as my eyes took hold of his face again…a particularly handsome face.

I doubted I had seen anyone more handsome.

"…You lost a lot of blood." I found myself saying, "You're going to be dehydrated." I forced my voice to remain even before I slowly stood.

I walked way.

Suns' Height, 26, 1502

This diary was given to me by a demon exterminator, a girl named Sango. It was supposedly from the continent, gained from one of her visits.

The pages were unlike anything I've ever felt, and the front and back covers are extremely worn.

The day her brother died, I decided to put it to good use. It's good for keeping track of records, dates and times…and writing down my thoughts.

I've found myself writing more than usual, considering the new addition to my life, the silver-haired demon.

It's been a week since I went to visit him.

To be honest, I've been too occupied to go back to see over his recovery. I continued to heed the villagers about going down there, and even told Rin to do the same.

She wouldn't forgive herself if he hurt the little girl.

As of late, demons have been parading into the area, seeking the Jewel, but they succumbed to my arrows. I acquired a few scrapes and bruises, most noticeable on my face, but I was fine.

I'm just glad I was able to get rid of them, easily too.

I made my way down to the spot, charred fish in my grasp and wrapped in a cloth. I wasn't sure of his appetite, but maybe he was hungry…I hoped he was at least.

The faster he recovered, the faster he could leave.

I approach the clearing once more, the food in hand, only to see him in the same spot, not moving.

His eyes slid over in my direction, watching me closely. I simply walked to his side before sitting down, my knees underneath me once more. The bucket of water was empty, meaning it either evaporated or he drunk it.

"…I told you, I don't need anything from you." He said, his gaze adverting elsewhere.

I didn't know what to say, so I remained silent, the wrapped food now in my lap.

A silence developed between us, though it wasn't awkward, oddly.

It was soon broken.

"..Where did you get those bruises…?"

I swallowed hard, my lips soon pursing. I finally got hold of my nerves before speaking, "A fight…" I breathed, a weak smile touching my lips. "..A few fights, actually."


End file.
